Karaoké en folie
by RanxShin59
Summary: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Sonoko et Makoto font la fête dans un karaoké. Mais après des verres d'alcool de trop, des choses loufoques arrivent démontrant l'état d'ébriété des jeunes. OS humouristique.


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir :)**

 **Voici un petit OS demandé par ma petite Momo a moi 3**

 **Conditions : WTF / au moins 1 couple / une chanson française / une chanson massacrée / un kidnapping / un événement inattendu / être MDR**

 **J'espère que les conditions sont remplies :) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Karaoké en folie**_

C'est une belle soirée d'été où nous retrouvons nos héros. Mais où sont-ils ? Rassurez vous pas encore dans une affaire cheloue, sans doute à cause des détectives, qui l'auront attiré. Non. Leurs amies d'enfance, et amoureuses, les ont emmené … ou menacé plutôt dans un quartier assez animé de Tokyo, notamment un karaoké. Je vous préviens tout de suite. Allez vous barricader chez vous à triple tour et mettez des bouchons dans vos oreilles. Ça va faire mal. En effet, Shinichi, Heiji mais également le magicien alias Kaito Kid, sont sûrement les plus forts, les plus intelligents et les plus charmants qu'on puisse connaître … Mais quand il s'agit de la musique, ils sont plus nuls qu'un escargot à une course de vitesse, et à vous déchirer les tympans comme une fille hystérique le premier jour des soldes. A vos risques et périls.

* * *

Donc nous retrouvons, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, mais aussi Makoto et Sonoko en train de faire la fête.

C'est au tour de Shinichi, Heiji et Kaito de chanter, mais après maintes et maintes moqueries, les garçons refusent catégoriquement. C'est ainsi que les filles les menacent férocement. Ils prennent donc peur, jusqu'à un serveur apporte à boire et à manger, sauvés par le gong. Après plusieurs verres, les filles les boudent toujours. Du coup, ils n'ont plus qu'une seule solution : ils se lèvent, un peu éméchés et prennent un micro.

Shinichi : **Belle**

Ran se retourne d'un coup, en faisant les grands yeux devant le ton qu'avait pris son ami, et ouvre la bouche de stupeur en voyant la scène : un Shinichi se déhanchant et enlevant ses habits pour se retrouver en caleçon…. Peut être a-t-il pris un verre de trop ?

Ran : Euuuuh Shinichi ?

Le détective pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et continue.

 **C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle** **  
** **Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel** **  
** **Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler** **  
** **Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds** **  
** **J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane** **  
** **A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame** **  
** **Quel** **  
** **Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre** **  
** **Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre** **  
** **O Lucifer !** **  
** **Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois** **  
** **Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda**

Après qu'il a fini, Sonoko, qui avait bouché ses oreilles, à cause du massacre de la chanson, ferme les yeux à cause de ce qui se passe devant elle : Shinichi sur Ran, toujours choquée au passage, et un peu plus il va finir par la violer sur place … m'enfin Ran n'a pas l'air contre, donc disons plutôt qu'ils jouent aux jeux des cartes adultes.

« Bon sang, allez vous trouvez une chambre ! Kudo tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! » râle Sonoko

« Une chambre ? Bonne idée ! » dit Shinichi

Et c'est ainsi que Shinichi, toujours en caleçon, kidnappe Ran, toujours choquée, et quitte la pièce.

« Euh je disais ça comme ça … » murmure-t-elle.

* * *

Mais à peine que Shinichi eut fini c'est au tour de Kaito. Sonoko se retourne et se rebouche les oreilles. Et son Makoto dans tout ça ? Endormi tellement il est soul. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se réveille pas avec tout ça ! Ah ces mecs !

Kaito : **Belle**

Aoko le regarde et est comme séduite par son talent. Non pas de chant. C'est un vrai massacre ça. Mais on ne sait pas s'il fait ça inconsciemment, mais en chantant horriblement faux, il pratique des tours de magie les plus beaux les uns que les autres. Après tout c'est du Kid dont on parle. Vous connaissez le principe du somnambule ? Là il semble être maginambule dû à l'effet de l'alcool … et de l'amour ?

Donc Aoko le regarde les étoiles pleins les yeux, et complètement envoûtée. Merci l'alcool aussi je crois.

 **Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle** **  
** **Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel** **  
** **Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel** **  
** **Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel** **  
** **Elle porte en elle le péché originel** **  
** **La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel** **  
** **Celle** **  
** **Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie une fille de rien** **  
** **Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain** **  
** **O Notre-Dame !** **  
** **Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois** **  
** **Pousser la porte du jardin d'Esméralda**

Et dans un nuage de fumée, ils disparaissent tous les deux.

Sonoko, bien qu'elle s'est bouchée les oreilles, a vu toute la scène, et reste bouche bée.

 _Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_ , pense-t-elle.

* * *

Maintenant au tour d'Heiji. Il a pris un micro et est monté sur la table. Sonoko a crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Heiji : **Belle**

Le détective pompe le torse, alors que Kazuha, prise dans le feu de l'action, hurle à la mort comme une groupie. Sonoko ne sait pas pour qui le plus elle doit protéger ses pauvres tympans.

 **Malgré ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent** **  
** **La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?** **  
** **Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles** **  
** **Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel** **  
** **Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle** **  
** **Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel** **  
** **Quel** **  
** **Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle** **  
** **Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel** **  
** **O Fleur-de-Lys,** **  
** **Je ne suis pas homme de foi** **  
** **J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Esméralda**

Après la fin de la chanson, Kazuha lui saute dessus et ils tombent tous les deux de la table et commencent à … à faire des choses pas pour les enfants.

Sonoko regarde par dessus la table avant de se boucher les oreilles et en fermant les yeux.

« C'est la dernière fois que je propose ce genre de sorties » dit elle.

« Aaaah Heiji ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

* * *

« Sonoko ! Sonoko ! »

La jeune femme se réveille d'un coup en sursaut. Sa meilleure amie, Ran la regarde inquiète.

« Tu vas bien Sonoko ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? »

« TU t'es endormie alors Makoto t'a porté jusqu'à chez toi. Et tu as commencé à faire de drôles gestes dans ton sommeil »

« Heiiin …. Raaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu vas bien » dit-elle en lui sautant dessus ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Ola ola ! T'as du faire un cauchemar Sonoko » lui demande Shinichi, qui vient d'arriver.

« Shi … Shinichi ! Tu es habillé ! » lui dit-elle choquée

« Sonoko ! »

« Mais qu'est ce tu racontes ! Comme si j'allais me balader à poil ! » lui répond-t-il en rougissant.

« Et biiiien … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

« Si tu savais ce que je me souviens » murmure-t-elle

« Le serveur nous a apporté à boire, et nous présenter son cocktail maison. Tu étais toute excitée et tu en pris 3. Et après tu t'es écroulée et a commencé à dire des choses étranges comme « trouvez vous une chambre » quelque chose comme ça »

« Ah ? … Ahahahah ! » rit-elle nerveusement.

« T'as rêvez de quoi ? »

« Euh … rien ! Rien du tout ! Mais en faite, ils sont où les autres ? »

« Ils sont partis pour ... »

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Nooooooon ça va pas recommencer ! » dit elle en se levant d'un coup et en criant.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » finit elle par courir hors de la maison comme une hystérique.

« … rentrer » finit Ran. « Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » dit elle en regardant Shinichi, qui hausse les épaules d'incompréhension.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
